The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEBF10709’. ‘KLEBF10709’ was discovered in July 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany and originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female parent ‘07 0032’ and an unknown male parent. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for over six generations. ‘KLEBF10709’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Mar. 19, 2010. ‘KLEBF10709’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.